Many travelers carry more than one suitcase or another piece of luggage through airports, trains, buses or hotels. Transporting more than one piece of luggage is often difficult, especially when the traveler has to use one of his or her hands to do other tasks, such as handle traveling tickets or hold a beverage cup. There are often transport carts available for transporting multiple pieces of luggage, but the carts typically require a fee, are bulky, and are not always practical to use. Additionally, airports, hotels and bus terminals often have multiple levels, requiring the traveler to transport luggage on an escalator, which further complicates handling of multiple pieces of luggage at the same time.
A number of prior art systems have been developed for transporting multiple pieces of luggage. However, while these known systems provide various ways of attaching pieces of luggage together for transport, they are often too cumbersome, heavy, difficult to assemble and/or expensive to manufacture, thus resulting in a higher cost for consumers. Additionally, the prior art luggage transport systems are not adapted for being transported on an escalator, requiring the traveler to balance the entire weight of multiple connected luggage pieces on one escalator step, which is challenging. Another difficulty with known luggage transport systems is placing them on and then taking them off an escalator. Travelers often operate the luggage system with only one hand, and it is difficult to correctly place the luggage system on an escalator step and then support it there such that it does not topple over.